


The Royal Ball

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Fainting, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Misunderstandings, Niflheim prince, No break for this blond child., Photography, Poor Prompto, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince Prompto Argentum, Prince! Prompto, Royalty, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: The Royal Ball, highly appraised by the masses, held once a year brought around the richest and noblest of families across the world to celebrate. This year, to the utmost suprise of the kingdom of Lucis, and mostly by Prince Noctis, the young prince of Nifleheim, a man unknown to the world, agreed to attend alone without the Emperor. Much to Noctis' great displeasure, he is sceptical about the blond prince from enemy territory, and sours at his very presence.However, during a moment of bonding after an accident, leaving Noctis wriddled with guilt, forcing his heart to open up. Never would he have imagined a blooming friendship would be in the works with a prince from enemy lands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So I wrote this about a year ago, and I am now just posting it. Time went by way too quickly for me to even think. Then again, I kinda forgot about this story for a bit of time so yeah...
> 
> I do like this story alot, as it's something I never really thought of doing, and yet, here it is! Probably my most detailed and worded best. Really proud of this one. And I hope you guys are too.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted later in the week,so look forward to that.
> 
> Edit** for some reason, even though when I clicked "this work will have multiple chapters", the sign for that wont show on th page of the story. Only displayed 1/1. I can't seem to fix that. Tried a few times, but nothing seems to be working. So I'm just leaving it as be. There is another chapter coming soon. So oh well. I dont need any negative comments! Thanks

Noctis stood off into the corner, far away from the other party guests while he held a flute of champagne in his stiff right hand, swishing the amber coloured liquid around the glass with sheer boredom. His eyes were droopy, staring at nothing in particular and shoulders sagged, rounding out his back and holding bad posture. Ignis would berate him into next week if he were see such a display, but he just didn’t care. He was severely bored and desperately wanted to head back to his room to eat his heart out and play his stored video games well through the night like most teenagers his age would do.

He was far from a normal teenager though. He was the prince of the kingdom of Lucis, the powerhouse of the world. And instead of laying about of filling the meeting with his future ideas, he was unfortunate to be here with the masses of wealthy people. And yet, here he was, tonight hosting yet another royal ball, filled with guests from upper class and other people most privileged to he drawn into the castle. So, it was a night of people trying to one up one another and badger the prince.

Go figure 

As a prince, attention around every corner came with the territory. But it was never pleasant. The attention that was thrown his way was nerve-racking, not to mention unnecessary. Not every party revolved around him. And he seemed himself not to be super important anyways , not enough so to be swarmed by people.  
Noctis was never one for parties to begin with. It drew too much attention toward him, and that was the last thing he wanted. He hated eyes watching his every move like they were just waiting for him to mess up. Like they wanted to be the one to present the newest story to the press in order to gain more fame and money from his mistakes. It was sickening. But that wasn’t all.

The councilman and women of the kingdom, though good people at heart, would chat for far too long about the most boring of subjects, putting anyone to sleep. And the young women would get too close, all too eager to get some action. Some even had the gall and tried grabbing onto him tight, trying to get to know him for a good while and perhaps share a few stories or maybe a bed if they felt like they would get lucky. While the idea of the act sounded great, as a man , had to come to an agreement. Who didn’t enjoy a nice romp with a hot chick? The knowledge of women getting close to him purposefully to do so made him powerful and yet sick at the same time, and smelt of bad news in the future.

He heaved out a sigh from pouty lips as he watched various couples chatting and dancing on the dance floors. Everyone was dressed in their best clothes. The men wore pitch black suites, stunning to their slender frames while the women wore flashy coloured dresses. Some tight, showing off their amazing slim figures , while others jutted out from the hips, princess style. It was too much to keep looking into as the colours blended come together, brewing a headache.

Though it was a romantic sight, it was extremely annoying having to turn in a direction and see a couple making out. Like really? In front if the royal family? Did the nobles have no class? Clearly not if that was how they behaved as such an even. It was disgusting and should be taken outside, away from eyesight.

Tonight was no ordinary ball. Well, in his eyes anyways. It was normal enough, with the food and music being the same, but this time his father extended the invitation much further across the world. To the other side in fact, to the emperor of Nifleheim as well as the young prince. Noctis was shocked to say the least when his father broke out the news. Never would he have though his father would do such a thing, almost offended at the invitation, but Regis agreed saying that it would help form a bond between nations. While it sounded like a great idea, Noctis wasn’t so sure.

He wasn’t surprised when the next morning the emperor disregarded the invitation without any reason why. But Noctis knew why. Everyone did. But he held his tongue and didn’t call out on it. However, the letter stated that the young prince said he would attend. Noctis was shocked. Every year they had always declined. So, what made the prince finally go this time? He was twenty now, the same age as Noctis, so maybe because he was considered an adult he was able to go, or perhaps to try and steal the crystal all by himself? But how could he if he was just attending by himself? Maybe he was over thinking things. You could never be too careful around anyone from Nifleheim.

Too many questions ran through his head at the thought. Too complicated. But here he was, bored as one could possibly be at the stupid ball, begging for the time to go by. He glanced across the elaborate hall, decorated from top to bottom. Flowers lined every window and table, golden and red was the theme of the night, and by the gods did it look stunning. Even to Noctis. The colours helped brighten up the already beautiful room. The staff had really outdone themselves, he would at least agree to that. 

Thankfully most of the guests stayed away from him. Probably left as soon as he shot them a scary look. Though he could see some of the young girls staring at him from afar. It send shivers down his spine. So he set on scowling he whole night. Maybe that might get them to stay away for good. Very unbecoming of a prince, but he could care less. He was far more interested in the plates of food off to his side to give them any mind. His mouth watered at the cupcakes that were scattered alone the table beside him. It was screaming at him to eat it. Temptation won over and he picked the soft dessert, dropping it into the palm of his hands. 

Oh yes. Perfection.

He went to stuff the pastry into his mouth, going to send his taste buds into its own party when the sound of sharp, expensive shoes clicked noisily on the wooden floor. Noctis knew who it was before even looking. He knew those footsteps that well. Lowering the dessert, he frowned at who was walking his way with hasty steps.

“ Your Highness. What on earth are you doing over here?” Ignis , his advisor, called out as he stormed over. He looked dashing as always. Prim and proper was the man. Not even a wrinkle or hair was out of place. His long fingers gently grasped a glass just like his, but instead was filled with a deep red liquid. Wine no doubt. His green eyes were sharp behind his glasses, calculating him.

Noctis shrugged. “ Got bored.”

The prince was not one to lie. So, here he was spitting out the truth. Though he knows it’s not the answer his advisor is looking for, what else could he say?

Ignis’ eyebrow twitched, fingers gripping tighter to the glass. 

“ What a horrible thing to say, Your Highness. People have put a lot of time and effort to make tonight possible. The least you can do is show some appreciation. “ He scolded. He keep his glass stationary within his grasp, making sure not a drop of wine spilled from its hold.

“Yeah. Ok.”

The advisor shook his was for good measure. But the prince was not swayed but the action. “ Perhaps you can talk to the guests to pass the time. There are lots of people who would like to talk to you. You could at leaspt give them the satisfaction to have a conversation.”

“ And talk about what exactly?” Noctis scoffed, glaring at Ignis. “ So I can listen to them talk about the most boring of topics? To listen to them talking about themselves like they only matter? For them to suck up and kiss my feet?” He growled, fingers wrapping tight around the glass. Any harder and he was afraid it might break. And how bad would that look. But gods he was just so mad.

“Your Highness.”

Noctis sighed loudly, leaning heavily against the golden coloured wall. “ They don’t care about me, Ignis. They never do. They only care about getting to know the prince. To gain something in their favor. They don’t care about me, Noctis, at all.”

Ignis sighed as well, rubbing his forehead. He could feel a headache coming. He needed another drink. Fast. “ While that may be true, not everyone in this building thinks so. I think you need to look for that person for whom your heart seeks to be in company with tonight, and then I believe you will have a good time.” He stated, smiling and he leaned over and placed a warm hand on his shoulders. The gesture was nice, but it didn’t do much to make him feel all that better.

“ I don’t know.”

The advisor looked about the hall, no doubt looking for someone for him to chat with. Hopefully it wasn’t going to be a young girl, as they tended to talk really loud and had the worst conversations. He wanted someone interesting to talk to. Like the Glaives, but sadly, they were stationed to work. A snap broke him out of his thoughts, when glancing at Ignis, who now wore a smile on his face.

“ I think it would be a wonderful idea if you could talk to the young prince of Niflheim. It looks like he might need a moment or clarity, don’t you think?” Ignis asked, nodding his head towards the group of woman swarming the prince. 

He looked over to said prince, the man in question, who was clearly uncomfortable in the space he was in, but he stayed still like a statue, body stiff like he was unable to walk away as he watched with weary eyes.

Trapped. 

Noctis knew just how it felt like. It was a horrible sinking feeling he had at every party he went to. No matter how large the room was, it always felt like they were slowly caving in one him, ready to fall over and swallow him whole. It was one of the worst things Noctis could ever feel. Why no one ever feels the same way is anyone’s guess, but from what he can see from the other prince, maybe he was sharing the same effects.

He watched carefully as the bright blue eyes of the blond darted back and forth, eyeing the women with every movement like he was waiting for them to pounce the on him like prey. And how could blame him? The looks they were sending were filled with hunger to some degree.

Maybe Prince Prompto wasn’t used to such attention back at home, otherwise he might have been able to control the crowd. From what he has been told, Nifleheim never held any international gathering or party of any kindly. So that must be why his nerves were scattered. It was brand new to him. Whatever the reason was, it was painful to watch. 

With a loud and exaggerated sigh while ignoring the glaring look his advisor sent his way, he decided that maybe talking to the prince wouldn’t be all that bad. Even though the thought made his blood boil, maybe they had similar stories growing up. He doubt it, but it was worth a shot. At least it would kill time. 

“ Fine I’ll go.” He huffed, throwing himself away from the wall and cramming the cupcakes into his mouth. Ignis smacked him roughly on the shoulder not caring about the muffled whined from the black haired prince.

“ Absolutely rude and unbecoming of you, Your Highness. Clearly it looks like you need to be put back into proper etiquette lessons.” He hissed, eyes darkening.

Noctis rolled his eyes at the threat. All he wanted to do was eat. Was that such a crime? He should have Ignis thrown in jail for staving the prince. His stomach growled painfully loud, demanding food. 

The stomach was always right.

He swallowed the thick pastry, grimacing as it went down his throat painfully. He heaved in a deep breath once it went down, glaring at his advisor for not letting him actually taste the what was supposed to be a delicious treat.

“ Ok,I’m going now.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Yes he knew it was immature, but he was just upset at the moment. 

Green eyes flashed bright with confirmation.“ I’m glad to hear it, Your Highness. Please do be nice to our royal guest. And make sure to have him feel welcomed.” Ignis added, leaning low to bow. “ Now, if you will excuse me, I have some guests who I must attend do. Till later, Prince Noctis.” 

With that, Ignis took his leave. The tails of his coat swaying back and forth. Noctis watched with interest as Ignis wondered of to start a conversation with an elderly man, a noble, by the looks of it and his wife. If only it was that easy to just walk in and start a conversation. But then again, he was never a pro at such things. Communication was not his forte.

Noctis waited patiently to make sure Ignis was turned the other way, and nearly out of sight. Once the cost was clear, Noctis quickly turned back to the lovely table and grabbed as many dessert as he could. Eyes sparked and stomach growled once again. Before he grabbed one, his eyes scanned around making sure no one was looking in his direction. When safe, he stuffed another cake in his mouth. This one was a rich and creamy chocolate, and Noctis swore he passed out or died. That was how good it was.

So he went for another. And another. And another until he sighed with content. His stomach was satisfied, but he still wanted more. They looked so delicious. They called to him. So he must obey. He licked his lips with hunger.

Giving into that temptation. He went to pluck what must have been the seventh dessert from the table when a loud set of loud giggles caught his attention. Glaring, he straitened himself as he craned his neck to find out where the source of noise was coming from. It wasn’t hard to locate as a large group of girls formed a circle close to the door exits. The colours of the dresses blended together, making his eyes sore.

“ What on earth.” He mumbled to himself.

What had made the girls all crazy, he probably knew the answer. If it wasn’t himself, it would only be one other. It was most likely the same group from before, but just shifted many feet off to the side. He dropped the cupcake on the table and took a few steps closer to the commotion, maneuvering his way through the crowd like he had seen in the video games. It was cool.

When he got close enough, he was finally able to confirm his suspicion. In the middle, a young blond man stood nervously at the women’s fascination towards him. The poor sap looked uncomfortable and scared like he had the whole party. But now that Noctis was up close did he get a good look of the young man.  
It was Prince Prompto of Nifleheim all right. Noctis could tell by the freckles that adorned his face. It reminded him of baby deer. How the cute white spots littered their fur like rain drops. It was lovely to see, and had Noctis captivated.

But golden blond hair, baby blue eyes and milky white skin? It just screamed a citizen of Nifleheim. No wonder the girls were so interested in him. No one is Lucis had those features. The young prince was very handsome, Noctis had to agree with that. And not to mention the prince hardly ever made a public appearance , even to his own citizens. He was a mystery to the whole world. Why the emperor wouldn’t want this fine young man to be seen was beyond him.

The nervous look on Prince Prompto’s face had Noctis feeling extremely bad for him. He was clearly wishing to be elsewhere. Maybe that’s why the group shifted closer to the door. It was a clear sign that he was to try and run away from the attention, but no one was coming to his aid. And why would they? Who in their right mind would come out and save a prince? Especially one who resides in Nifleheim. It was strictly unheard of.

Even though he hates anything to do with Nifleheim with ever fibre of his being, the troubled young prince has done nothing against him or his country. So maybe he should be the dashing prince that sweeps in to save the day .

Yeah right.

Letting out a breath and puffing his chest out, adding no real effect, he marched through the crowd. The girls swooned and cried out when he gently pushed them aside. The sounds assaulted his eardrums, making him cringe. What a horrendous sound. It doesn’t help when your surrounded by dozens of women who absolutely adore you.

As he managed to finally get through and into the middle of the crowd, the girls gasped and squealed. Their eyes growing wide with love and admiration, toothy smiles took over their faces, while fingers brushed along their rosy cheeks.

‘ oh gods…’

Noctis could feel the sweat that was forming on his brow. Who knew that being surrounded by women was the most terrifying thing on the planet? He needed help. Fast! Where as Ignis when you needed him? But gods damn it, he was busy with other people.

His eyes locked with Prompto’s as he scanned the area and stopped immediately at the contact. Since he was within arms length, he took in the features of the prince. First to notice was his face. It was pale. So very pale compared to his already pale skin. Maybe it was just the lighting from above. Giving him that effect, but Noctis wasn’t so sure. But it looked downright sickly if had anything to say about it. Not to mention the red rimmed eyes and dark bags that just screamed exhaustion. Perhaps it was from the long trip over here. 

Yeah. That was it.

Prince Prompto yelped sharply when a tall blond woman brushed up against him, fingers dancing along his shoulders seductively. Though she was drop dead gorgeous, she was definitely older than the Nifleheim prince. How old? Noctis had no idea, as he wishes not to know. But the sight was disgusting to watch and also harassment against the crown. And honestly, Prompto looked just about ready to throw up or pass out. Maybe both.

‘ This is getting out of hand’ He muttered to himself, glaring at the woman.

Taking a step forward and in front of the other prince, he raised a hand close to his chest, getting even her attention. Her eyes narrowed ,speaking of dangerous words if the could talk, mouth melted into a scowl. Noctis exchanged a look to back off, which she eventually did. Her heels clicked loudly on the tiles floor, hips swaying as she went. 

Noctis heard the sigh that past through the blond princes lips. It came out long and shaky. His stiff shoulders lowered and fists unclenched, now resting at his side. Overall, he was more relaxed. Noctis smiled at this, but it was not over quite yet. The young prince was still overwhelmed and needed a breather to compose himself. As they all did. How did these women not see that? It was as clear as day.

Now that he had all the women’s undivided attention did he feel he could get this chaos under control. Gods how he wished he didn’t have to talk to them. But they wouldn’t get the idea to leave if he didn’t. He took a deep breath and pulled his best smile that he knew Ignis would approve of and cleared his throat. 

“ Good evening, my fair ladies.” He bowed low, eyes flashing as he addressed them all with a smile . They all swooned. “ I understand you all have important questions to ask our royal guest, but I must ask for a moment of your time. Would it be alright if I had a chat with Prince Prompto? I do believe we have something Important to discuss.”

That was easy enough. Far easier than he had planned. Maybe practising his speech with Ignis really had help out after all.

“ Of course, Your Highness.” A young girl bowed back, her robin blue dress fanning around her beautifully. The other women followed after one by one, bowing to show respect until they had all wondered back to their regular party or off to find other suitors. Noctis kept a watchful eye on them until they were a fair distance away, leaving him alone by the door with the Nifleheim prince.

“ T-thank you.”

The small voice startled Noctis as he spun around and came face to face with the other prince. He was expecting something stronger, assertive, not timid and weak like it had just came out. 

Prince Prompto smiled up at him weakly. Blue eyes staring directly at him with gratitude. Noctis nodded back but held a good glace at him. There was something off about him. The Nifleheim prince looked tired. Beyond tired, like he would collapsed at any moment. Perhaps it was the heat from the woman surrounding him. His skin still looked far too pale for anyone to have. And was that sweat he could see covering his forehead?

“ Uh. Yeah. No problem.” He said, grimacing as soon as the word left his mouth. It sounded too formal for a conversation between princes. He had to watch what he said to the Nifleheim prince they spoke much differently they did in Lucis. The last thing he wanted to do was to offend the prince. It would only come back to bit them in the ass.

Hard

Noctis just stood there, waiting for the Niflheim prince to respond. Nothing. Not a word peeped from his lips. He was at a loss for words, and the silence was awkward. Even the exchange was making the blond nervous. His fingers fumbled with the red cloth tied around his hips, blue eyes looking around the room to distract himself from the awkward moment.

“ Your Highness. Is there something you would like to talk about?” He asked with a shaky voice. It was filled with exhaustion. Noctis knew that far too well.

Shaking his head, he gave the blond prince a smile. “ Not really. I came by to save you from that hoard of women. I don’t think it look good on us if you perished from being swarmed by our guests. “ he laughed. 

Though it was quite forced, it scared him to death thinking if word got send back if the young prince got injured, or worse died.

The prince nodded sadly. “ Yes. It would be quite unfortunate.”

Talk about awkward. 

“ So uh, how is your night so far?” He asked with a large smile, hopping it would put him at ease. Small talk was always effective into first meetings. Well that’s what Ignis told him. The smile was fake, but without it, he could scare off the other prince.“ I know it’s your first time coming to one of our yearly balls, so I am happy to have you here. As is my father. Once we got the invitation back, we were quite surprised.”

Prince Prompto nodded, smiling softly as well. “ Thank you for the warm welcome. I am having a good night. Father was kind enough to allow me to come. I have always wanted to.” Prompto said, slowing bringing his eyes up to make full contact. His fingers still held on tightly to his white robes tightly.

“ Well, I’m glad he allowed you to show. I know our guests are happy to have you.” Noctis bowed again. He didn’t know why, he just did automatically for some reason like he had no control of his body. However, it worked as the blond prince’s smile rose a bit higher.

“ Thank you. It has been wonderful since I arrived. Lucis truly is beautiful and the people are so nice. Uh, aside from some I guess.“ He said quietly, eyes darting at the women from afar. He squeaked and bolted his eyes back when he met with their eyes one more. His fingers started to play with the hem of his coat from nerves no doubt. What he went through must have been traumatising for some.

Noctis wanted to chuckle, but held against it and plucked a glass from beside him, filling it with the punch on the table and took a long sip, adoring the amazing tang to it. Only good thing about the parties was the food and drink. Everyone could agree with that. 

“ And how about the food and drink? Is it to your liking? We tried making some signature dishes from Nifleheim, but I don’t know how well those turned out.”

“ Oh y-yes. The food is quite delicious compared to back home. So uh, so much more flavour. And the cooks allowed me try some. It uh, it was delicious.” He mumbled quietly. His eyes soon went back to the floor sadly. Noctis frowned deeply at the sight.

“ So, are you alright?”

Prince Prompto nearly gasped, eyes growing wide as he slowly raised his eyes to meet with his. Blue met blue, and it was absolutely beautiful. His body shook slightly, like a swift chill of wind just past through him.

“ Y-yes. I am. Thank you, Your Highness.” He bowed low, showing the utmost respect. “ Tha-thank you for your concern, but w-why do you ask?”

Noctis narrowed his eyes at the stuttering. It was very odd. Something wasn’t right…

“ Oh, well, you look rather pale. Do you need to rest? I don’t think it would do well if you passed out cold on the floor, eh, Prince Prompto? ” He laughed heartily. Prompto didn’t share the same enthusiasm, but opted to grin instead. Noctis immediately stopped a moment later, when the young prince spoke up.

“ Prompto.”

What? Did his mind just hear that correctly? 

With a confused look, Noctis stared at the prince. “ What did you say?”

“P-Prompto. Please call me Prompto. I don’t like being called prince outside my castle walls.” He stated quietly. 

The raven prince stood wide eyed for a second, until a smile formed on his lips. “ Well then Prompto, since you have been so kind to drop titles, allow me to do the same. So please, call me Noctis. It’s only fair to return the favour.” 

Prompto smiled beautifully, teeth showing and bowed low in agreement. Golden hair swayed beautifully around his pale face under the light, making his head shine incredibly bright like a halo. One would think an angel had just acceded from the heavens if they so turned. 

When he came back up, he let out a strangled cough, which Noctis did not like the sound of. He reached a hand forward, but never reached its target as Prompto’s slender fingers already reached up to pull at his collar, which looked incredibly tight in Noctis ‘ eyes. It was like he was trying to pull it away to air himself, but with little to no results as the blond let out another small cough as the job could not be done.

Overall, while the outfit was stunning to behold, it seemed too tight and heavy in Noctis’ opinion. Prompto must have been wearing at least three or four layers of clothing, all as thick and heavy as the next. Noctis could not understand why the prince would wear them. Maybe the empire forced him? He swore his father wrote ‘suit and tie’ in the party invitation, not a whole ensemble. He was a prince after all, and presentation was key. To look ones best always reflects well. But this? It was ridiculous. He was only in his suit and he felt like he was on fire. He couldn’t possibly know how the prince survived in such an outfit. Well,he did live in Niflheim after all. And that place was known for its strictly cold climate.

Noctis shook his head with a grimace, trying his best to rid of the sudden heat that collected in his body at the sight of the uncomfortably thick clothing. He pulled at his own collar and fanned himself a few times, enjoying the quick relief of the cool breeze that touched his neck and chest. Once he felt satisfied, did he believe now would be a good time to change the subject. 

“ So, how was traveling here for you? It must have been an exhausting trip to get here. I hope nothing went wrong on your way.” He added, hoping this might bring the dead conversation back to life.

The blond gulped noisily and rubbed the side of his neck anxiously, smearing the sweat that collected around before dropping it at his side. He tried to secretly wipe it across his robes, but Noctis saw the whole thing. His eyes went back to scanning the room like before. “ Yes, it went well. The journey was…bumpy to say the least.”

“ Understandable.”

Noctis could completely understand why he would say that. It was because the Niflheim prince had traveled by airship. Cars and boats are rarely used in Nifleheim. Since the place is covered in snow, they would be rendered useless. So flying was the only means of travel. Noctis had only been an airship a handful of times, mostly as a child, and each one had him on his knees throwing up. It was unpleasant and downright scary to be so high in the air. He liked his feet to be firmly on the ground thank you. 

Clicking his tongue at the memories,his attention was set back to the prince, who had lost interest and looked elsewhere, like he was done with the conversation. His eyes blinked rapidly like he was trying to clear his vision while he looked longingly to the doors. He started taking a few deep breaths, chest heaving, but seemed restricted. Pearl white teeth bit into his lip, making his face scrunch up like he was in pain. Fingers clenched by his sides, face growing more pale by the second.

Just what the hell was going on?

He watched carefully as the prince raised a shaky hand and rubbed the sweat that peppered his forehead. A quiet moan left his lips. It was difficult to tell over the loud noises from the party but he sure heard it.Was he sick? Or injured? If so, then the medical team would have been notified at once and taken him in for treatment. He knows the prince isn’t stupid to forgo medical help.

Should he say something and voice his concerns? Or just leave it be. He didn’t wish to offend the prince, but it was just scary how pale his face was. It was not normal at all, even for those who live in such a cold climate. Even the freckles on his face stood out far more than they should, like some artist came by and painted them on.

Or was it all for show to steal the crystal? To trick them into letting everyone think he was sick, unable to move around, and keeping their guard down and making his job much easier? He was acting strange since landing, so maybe a plot was being planned out.

Noctis wanted to slap himself. Yeah. He was definitly overthinking . It was crazy talk, even for him. There would be no way a lone prince would be able to perform such an act without help of some kind. He was all alone here. No one on his side. And besides, even if he did manage to get the crystal, how would he possibly leave? There was no where he could possibly get to.

Perhaps he had come to enjoy the party like everyone else. Who doesn’t like parties? Well, Noctis for one, but that is not the point. Prince Prompto must have begged his father to go after so many years of denying the invitations. It’s sad to think, but Nifleheim isn’t a very nice of a country. Lucky, people in Lucis are kind and willing to open their doors, even to the enemy. But he was still from Nifleheim, and the son to the power hungry, crystal thirsty emperor. Anyone could tell how badly he, as well as the whole country of Niflheim wanted the crystal. Maybe he was playing the quiet, shy son on the outside, but hid the evil and deceiving prince on the inside. 

It would explain why the young prince was so fidgety and refusing to look at him and focus directly on the exits. It was sketchy as hell and had danger written all over it. Why no one had noticed anything was beyond him, but there was no way tonight was going to be ruined by some Niff. Noctis would make sure of it. As prince, he would keep the crystal, and his citizens safe. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the prince before him.

“ Excuse me.” He bowed low and dashed off quickly to find Ignis, the one man who he could trust with anything, aside from his own father that is, and ignoring the shocked look from the blond as he left.

Noctis headed straight through the crowd, bumping shoulders into guests who laughed and drank merrily. Never once did they turn to address him. He scowled hard as eyes scanned left and right, even overtop other guests looking for the man. Thankfully,It didn’t take any time to locate his advisor, as he was a rather tall man, and his hair helped him stand out ever taller. As Noctis made his way over, he groaned aloud as his advisor was circled by a rainbow of dresses just like the prince before. But the groan left, and was replaced with a smile.

Ignis was positively beaming, back straight, chest puffed out, and a smile so charming, any fair maiden would faint at his feet. His black suit fitted beautifully, revealing his slender, but built frame. Yep. He was having a great time, if the delight in his eyes were anything to go off. The gods must have been raining good luck on him tonight. Normally he would be standing off to the side, watching everyone else with a glass of champagne in hand.

He was quick to noticed the pretty brunet, who wore a lovely pink dress that hugged her curves perfectly, showing off her voluptuous figure. She was wrapped around Ignis’ arm tightly, hanging on to every word he spoke, large green eyes batting up at him in admiration. Her breasts were practically hanging out of her dress, hoping to catch the advisors eyes. Which it sure did. What guy could possibly resist?

Ignis was human, and a male after all, with his own wants and desires. And if this is what Ignis needed, Noctis had nothing to stop him. He even smiled at the sight before him. He was sure a romance was sparking between the two. They stared lovingly into each other eyes, like they have met previous times before. Maybe they have. He has no idea what Ignis does in his free time, and frankly, it’s none of his business. But it was sweet to look at. The man was normally so uptight, but now he was relaxed and unwinding and having a wonderful time with the guests. If things kept going well, maybe he might even get lucky tonight too.

Noctis blushed.

His first idea was to congratulate the maybe couple until his brain kicked him into gear, reminding him why he went looking for the man In the first place. The happy smile dropped and quickly turned back into its usual scowl.

“ Ignis .” 

He called when he was standing a few feet away from the couple. Nothing. It was too loud in the room for him to possibly hear. With a growl, he tried again.

“ Ignis!”

Within a second, the advisors attention was snapped away from his date and to he prince before him. Other women turned as well, wondering what made him stop his story so abruptly. 

“ Your Highness. I am quiet surprised. How can I assist you?” He greeted with a bow, holding tighter to his date who let out a giggle in return. She took this moment to nudge closer, chest rubbing against him.

Noctis rolled his eyes at the scene. His advisor sounded far too happy for his liking. But gosh, he wondered why…

“ I need to talk to you about something. Now. “ He hissed quietly, not wanting to alarm the other guests.

Ignis’ eyes held a sharp look, calculating the prince before he agreed. “ Of course. Let us go somewhere quiet, yes?”

He gently pried the woman from his arms, reassuring her he will be back. She gave him a pout, but understood. They leaned into a hug that lasted too long. Noctis swore he saw Ignis plant a quick kiss to her temple, but it could have been the lights playing tricks on him. They let go, fingers gently brushing one another like they expected the other to pull them back.

Noctis gagged. It was sappy and too romantic for his young and innocent eyes. The horror. He'd never seen Ignis like this around woman, and to be frank, it was weird. When they finally parted, Ignis guided them to a far off corner away from guests who wished to listen into their conversation. Once it was safe, Ignis turned to the prince.

“ What did you need to talk about your Highness? You sounded quite troubled.” Ignis asked confused.

Noctis crossed his arms with a huff. Maybe if Ignis wasn’t so busy chatting up a girl, he would be able to figure out why he was so pissed off. He could forgive him this time. 

“ I am troubled. It’s the prince. “ He confirmed, eyes still narrowed with anger as he looked over his shoulders towards the Niflheim prince who was now leaning heavily on the table where he had left him all alone, eyes darting back and forth wildly.

Ignis blinked, green eyes wide. “ The prince? Do you happen to mean Prince Prompto? “

“ Yes! What other prince would I be talking about Ignis?” He barked back. It was getting on his nerves. “ Whatever. He’s acting strange Ignis. And I don’t like it.”

His advisor didn’t look impressed with the attitude but pressed on.” No need to be snarky with me, Your Highness. It was just a question. Now, how Is the prince acting strange?”

Noctis shook his head and scoffed. “ Well first off, he’s acting like he’s hiding something. He keeps looking away from me and focuses more to the exit. That is a giant red flag in my books don’t you think?” he snapped, stomping his foot firmly on the tiled floor, not even hearing it collide as the room was filled with noise. “ I think he’s here to steal the crystal “.

The older mans mouth dropped, stunned at the words that left the young man’s mouth. Has he heard that right? Or was the music playing with his ears?

” That is quite the accusation, Your Highness.I don’t think Prince Prompto could possibly do such a thing. If you recall, he came here by himself. No escorts or guards of his own. So there will be no interference with the empire.”

“ But-“

He never got to finish his sentence as Ignis stood before him, towering over like a giant. He was a tall man after all. Very tall.

“ I understand your concern, Your Highness, But The crystal is safe. We have the best Glaives stationed at its chambers. No one will get in or out. You have my word.” Ignis reassured him with a warm smile and rest a hand gently on his shoulders for good measure.  
Without any further argument, Noctis let out a sigh. 

Ignis was probably right. He normally was. That’s why he was given the job as royal advisor. He was smart. Perhaps too smart. Oh well. It’s what he’s being paid for.

“ Then why is he acting so strange? I don’t understand.”

Ignis withdrew his hand and rubbed his chin with a slender finger, pondering the question. “Well, perhaps it’s because he is in a foreign country without anyone from his own to guide or watch him. It must be absolutely frightful for him, I would agree. And not to mention this is new grounds to him. I don’t think once he stepped foot in Lucis. If you went to Nifleheim yourself, I guarantee you would be ready to hurl yourself out a window. Yes? “

He scowled just thinking about it. How he would have fought tooth and nail if he was sent to Niflheim by himself. He would go barking mad. “ Yeah. You know it.”

“ And there you go.” Ignis waved his hand majestically. “He is scared and alone. That is reason enough to be acting strange in my books.”

“ I guess,” He shrugged, not really liking the outcome.

Ignis shook his head and craned his neck to look at the blond prince who had yet to move an inch from where he stood. His green eyes watching him like a hawk for anything off. Though one thing did catch his attention, even from were he stood. “ My, he does appear to be awfully pale though.”

Confused at first, then coming to light a moment later, Noctis pulled back and took that moment to also look back to the prince and agreed. Even before he talked to the other prince, he could easily see the pale skin that did not look healthy at all.

“ I noticed that too.”

“ Perhaps what he needs is some more food and drink. That will perk him up right. Or maybe he needs to retire for the night? The travel alone here must have been taxing for him.” Ignis suggested, never looking away. 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Noctis concluded, not really caring at this point. 

The advisor kept his gaze on the blond prince. The more he watched, the more he could see where Noctis was coming from. The Nifleheim prince kept looked from the door to the floor. Back and forth. It as odd, sure, but there had to be a reason.

“ Well. Shall I talk to him? I might be able to get some information out of him. I am quite able to read people well if you recall. “ he added with a wink. “ Then I will be able to find out if there truly is something amiss.”

Noctis nodded. “ Yeah. That would be great, thank you Ignis.”

“ Leave it to me Your Highness.” Ignis bowed quickly and wondered off to the blond prince,not even stopping as he plucked a dessert off of a tray from a waiter that walked by. Noctis watched as Ignis handed the treat to the blond, who was quite shocked at the exchange but took it with hesitant fingers. A small smile grew on his face, but it soon faltered as it went back to its usual frown when he ducked his head.

He couldn’t peel his eyes away as Prompto bowed to the advisor and shook hands. The exchange looked weak and forced. Prince Prompto’s arm looked like a noodle compared to the firm grip Ignis used. It was quite insulting for a prince to show little respect. Then Ignis got close to the Prince, perhaps too close in Noctis’ eyes, as he peered down, looking him in the eye, probably asking if he was alright. The hand placed on the youngers shoulder indicated it.

Because really, Ignis was pretty much a mother to everyone. No matter who they were, he felt it was his job to take care of others. Why he didn’t become a doctor still surprises him to this day. And because the other prince looked white as snow, matching such weather used to the blond, one would question his complexion to a mindful degree. So maybe Ignis could put him at ease,and get that boy to calm down for once.

Deciding it would be best to leave the work to his advisor, Noctis shrugged to himself and decided it would be best to join his father in the festivities. It had been a while where he and his father had spent time together. Now would be a great time to talk, and also voice his concerns about a particular event.

With a grin, he plucked one more cupcake from the table and tossed it into his mouth. He moaned at the flavor. Milk chocolate with caramel that exploded from the middle. He swallowed with difficulty, as the caramel was quite thick. Once he managed, he turned, making his way to the throne, feeling less grumpy as he did moments before.

He smiled wide as he saw his father leaning over the chair laughing with mirth, deep in what looked like an amazing conversation with Cor and Clarus, who both had equally large smiles on their faces. Well, Cor’s, not so wide, for its literally impossible to get the man to crack. Honestly, those three were never separated. Even his earliest memories , the three were always together. It was nice. 

As he stepped over to the throne in soft strides , his father immediately noticed his presence and stood up in his chair, a large smile on his old face and arms thrown out wide. Noctis smiled and went into the invitational hug. 

“ My boy. It is so nice to see you. And quite the surprise.” Regis chucked as they pulled apart. “ I was honestly thinking you wouldn’t want to be near your old man tonight. “

“No dad. You're weird to think such things.” Noctis rolled his eyes.

Regis chuckled again, facing away from Cor and Clarus and to the guests who littered the room. His eyes sparkled. “ How is your night so far? Are you liking the party?” Regis asked as he patted his son on the shoulder lovingly. Cor and Clarus stopped their conversation and watched the whole display as they stood at attention.

Noctis just shrugged. “ Its alright.”

Regis’ eyebrow rose up into his greying hair. “ Oh? Just alright? That is a shame to hear. After all the work that went into tonight. Well, I happen to see that there are lots of pretty girls here. Perhaps you should chat with them. I know they feel the same, yes?” He grinned, eyes tickled with mischief. 

“ Dad.” He groaned, cheeks heating up. How embarrassing. “ I’m already engaged to Luna. You know that. And besides, it would look bad it I got too close to other women.”

Regis rubbed his chin. “ Yes, while that is true, it alright to have conversations with other women. How do you think I had the courage to talk to your mother? Not by talking to a wall mind you.” He laughed loudly, but thankfully it didn’t carry over to the guests. “ How else will you be able to talk to Luna? You can’t stay shy forever, my son.”

Noctis just rolled his eyes, trying his best to rid of the blush on his face but nothing was helping. The more he tried to hid it, the more prominent it became. He tore his gaze from his father and to the two men behind them. Cor and Clarus gave him smug looks from the corner if his eye. 

Thanks guys. Good to know you will help...

“ But anyways, is the night not to your liking my son?” Regis changed the subject, hoping it would put his young son at ease. Nervousness was radiating off in waves.

He shook his head, turning to his father and shrugged.“ Its alright. As normal parties go I guess. But there is something that is bothering me”

Regis frowned. “ And what would that be?”

“ Its Prince Prompto.”

The king let out a light chuckle as he returned to his chair, groaning out in the process. His son never beat around the bush.“ Ah yes. The prince of Niflheim. What has you so worried son?”

Noctis scowled for the millionth time that night. A new record for him. Time to put that in the books.

“He was acting very strange when I was talking to him, dad. It was worrisome, so I left. And even now, Ignis is with him. “ he started. They both looked over and as the prince said,Ignis was still with the blond, keeping close to the boy,who looked uncomfortable under the state of the taller man.

“ The poor boy. He must be so scared.” Regis mumbled to himself. 

He knew exactly what the prince was going through. It was always nerve-wracking going to your countries enemy territory. You never knew what to expect. But Regis always stated that the young prince was safe here, enemy or not. But the boy did not know that. Was he told lies from the Empire, claiming they would be after his life? If so, how stupid they must have been to not send him with any protection.

Noctis looked on, eyes glued to the sight in front of him.

“ Give him some credit , Noctis. The poor boy is probably scared out of his wits. The idea of traveling here much have been a frightening decision for him. He is very brave to come here alone. I know you would not step one foot in Niflheim without proper protection. Or full protection I might add.”

“ Yeah right. It doesn’t look like it to me. I’m just getting a bad vibe from him. Niffs are always up to something. “ Noctis growled.

Regis stood speechless at his sons remark. It was so unlike him. While he is fully aware of his sons dislike for the country of Niflheim, as were most who lived in Lucis, but never has he heard of such accusations spit from his sons mouth from a boy they had just met. Well,Regis has met him numerous times when he was but a small child, but never had he felt threatened or Ill will towards the blond boy. He even remembered once, when young Prompto handed him a drawing he had painted while he waited for the meeting to end. Even to this day, he has that drawing stashed away in his office.

“ Now Noctis. I will not have to talk so low about him.” Regis said with a hint of anger. “ Its not polite to assume they are all the same. Prince Prompto had been nothing but kind since he arrived. And we must do our part to do the same.”

Noctis huffed. “ Fine.”

“Now, enough of this talk behind his back. After the party, I think it would be best if you two should spend lots more time together before he heads back. The garden is a lovely place for conversation. Or maybe the library. Perhaps you can make a new friend.” Regis smiled warmly to his son.

He looked at his father like another head grew from his shoulder. His father was actually wanting him and the Niflheim prince to be friends? Now his dad really was off his rocker. The thought sounded nice , but he had to be sure the choice was safe. 

With a sigh, he agreed.“ Ok. I’ll give it a t-“

Noctis was cut off as a loud crash from the other side of the room caught his attention, as well as everyone else in the room. The music abruptly halted, guests stopped dancing and was soon followed by shrieks and screams. He snapped his head so fast, his neck screamed back in pain. But he needed to know what the hell was going on.

The king gasped, eyes growing wide with fear and confusion at the sudden outburst of noises. Cor and Clarus wasted no time in bringing their weapons out. Cor roughly grasped onto Noctis’ sleeve, ignoring the sharp cry and threw him behind him. They stood defensively in front of the king and prince, protecting them and preparing themselves for a battle to come. But no threat came out.

“ Your Highness!”

Startled, Noctis jolted at the call, head turning back and forth, trying to find out who exactly was calling to him. Strangely, no one was speaking to him for what he could tell, nor was anyone looking his way. Everyone had seemed to have faced were the noise had come from, so all he could see was an ocean of backs.

“ Your Highness! Can you hear me?”

Noctis’ heart skipped a beat, breath knocked from his lungs like a swift punch had landed. He knew that voice all too well. It was Ignis. He just knows it is. No one had that deep Tenebraean voice like he did. And after all these years, it’s been planted in his brain like one would their mothers.

But another thought rushed through his quivering body. Ignis was crying out ‘Your Highness’, and there was only one other prince in the room aside from him. His blood ran cold in his veins.

“ Prince Prompto! Speak to me!”

Noctis let out a gasp as his body went on auto pilot, his father, Cor and Clarus one step behind him. They pushed their way through the crowd roughly, arms shot out to clear a path, not caring about the grunts and words of anger sent their way. None of that mattered. He could care less about those people after all. What did matter, was the sound of his advisor calling out, his words desperate and filled with worry. Something Noctis was not accustomed to.

When he finally reached the other side of the room, he halted in his tracks, eyes wide as he took in the sight before him. The once beautifully decorated table was now broken in half, fallen to its side and smashed . Crystal glasses shattered into millions of tiny pieces and food littered the floor. It was a disgusting mess, but those didn’t matter.

His heart wanted to rip itself out of his own chest when he saw was Ignis, leaning over an unconscious blond prince, who’s skin was so pale, one would think he was a stone statue. No matter how much Ignis called to him, he never responded. The body remained lifeless.

Noctis felt sick to his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos

That the only word Noctis could describe the situation he was in. The guests were calling out, yelling words his clouded mind could not proceed. It was all muffled and useless babble to him. His body had turned cold. So very cold. Like someone had the nerve and steal all the heat from the room. He wished he could move his hands and warm his body, but it was pointless. It refused to obey. His mouth went dry the longer he focused on the lifeless body on the floor as his advisor loomed over him, yelling at him to receive any response. 

Nothing.

“ Your Highness. Please wake up!” Ignis called out frantically, placing a hand over Prince Prompto’s thin chest, while the other patted his cheek none too gently to try to rouse him back to consciousness. It didn’t seem to work. 

Noctis watched with fear. His body refused to move from his spot, like he had stepped in the largest pile of glue. It angered him to no extent. He wanted to help. Really, he did. His body was screaming for him to get a move on and help, but it also refused to move those few feet and actually do something. But why?

Before he could yell at his body for refusing to listen, Cor and Clarus rushed past, pushing him off to the side so they could tend to the fallen prince. He could feel the sudden breeze brush around him, sending chills down his spine. It was a dreadful feeling. Like he was as useless as a baby animal.

Cor knelt over the thin, frail body of the Niflheim Prince, who had yet to show any signs of regaining consciousness. Fingers dug into his pale neck, feeling for a pulse. He immediately whipped his head back.

“Get a medic!” 

A Glaive off to the door nodded and with lightning reactions, rushed out into the halls and to the infirmary. People moved out of the path for Regis, who hobbled over with difficulty as fast as his body would allow him in his state. The end of the cane clicked noisily against the marble floors.

“ Child!” He cried as he reached the group and dropped to his knees painfully. ” Ignis! What on earth happened? “

Ignis shook his head. Fearful, green eyes bright as he kept his attention strictly on the blond beside him. “ I was talking to him. I though maybe he would appreciate a moment to breath with simple small talk. However, he was acting most strangely. Prince Noctis expressed his concerns over his health, as I agree, was awfully pale. I went to go fetch him something to drink, but the moment I turned, he just collapsed.”

Noctis stood , shocked, ignoring the gasps and touches from the other guests as they tried to push through to take a look. It was like they all disappeared from his vision. His eyes could not stray away from the pale face of Prompto. Fair, blond hair suck to a sweaty forehead like someone had poured a cup of water on top of his head. The dark circles under his eyes were more noticeable now, showing more than exhaustion. And the freckles? Well, even they were growing pale.

This image was never going to leave his head. It was going to haunt him until his final days. His heart beat painfully in his chest to the point it was sure to burst. It hurt so much. He felt like the worst person on the planet. Noctis knew the young prince was seeming off, so why didn’t he just push away the horrible, nagging feeling in the back of his head and help him? Anyone else would have done so. 

Ignis did for Etro sake!

If he had helped him, like he should have, Niflheim prince or not, instead of falsely accuse him of stealing the crystal at every turn, and talked to him like a normal human being, this would have never happened. Hell, perhaps they would have bonded. Maybe even become friends like his father suggested.

Noctis bit down hard into his lower lip he could taste blood. His stomach churned. He placed a pale hand over his stomach, hoping to quell the beast within. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to have eaten all if those cupcakes.

“ His pulse isn’t very strong , Your Majesty!” Clarus confirmed, as he held the pale wrist in his hand, fingers pressing into the skin.

“ Keep his airway open. “ Cor grumbled as he nudged the advisor to the side and tilted the boys head back, allowing him the ability to breath more clearly. But it still sounded like something shoved deep in his throat, preventing him from breathing properly. It sounded raspy, like he was being strangled. 

Strangled?

Pieces came together in Noctis’ brain the moment the word was processed. Why Prompto kept tugging at his collar was because it was too tight, preventing him from getting any oxygen to his brain.It all made sense. Why he was so pale and fidgety, wasn’t because he was out to steel the crystal, it was because he was suffering and too scared to ask for help.

Oh gods

Prompto made a small choking sound, startling everyone around him.

“His collar! It’s his collar!” Noctis helped, rushing forth and pointed to were the red coloured material was digging deep into his neck. The fragile skin was now red and raw.

Cor wasted no time at all and pulled out a knife from around his ankle , turned to the boy and pierced the material of his shirt away from his neck, never stopping until the knife reached his stomach. Royal garbs be damned. The life of a young soul was at stake.

The moment his neck was free of its restraint, Prompto gasped, choking to take full breaths to feed his starving lungs. Cor grabbed both sides of the shirt and pulled it apart, exposing the princes chest to allow him to breath.

Noctis could feel his body sway when he come into contact with the frail chest rapidly gulp down air. It was sickening, and oh so wrong. He didn’t feel the hand that rubbed his shoulder in comfort. He couldn’t felt anything aside from the stabbing pain in his heart.

“Just breath, boy.” Clarus whispered as he lay a large hand on the boys forehead, whipping back the sweaty bangs of blond hair to feel his temperature, while the other held his head back, fingers brushing against the rapid pulsing in his neck. And Ignis hastily crawled over to Prompto’s feet, lifting them to set on his knees, easing them above his body to get the blood flowing back to his head. He patted his legs, trying to comfort the boy.

“ Are the medics on their way?” Regis asked frantically, eyes filled to the brim with worry as he held his gaze on the young prince. He reached forward, cupping the blonds pale cheek. He had yet to react to the touch, remaining frighteningly still. The skin was cold.

Cor nodded firmly without looking. “ They are, Your Majesty.”

“Good.” Regis whispered. 

Greying eyes trailed back to the crowd around him. Everyone stood stone still, doing nothing to help. How it got his blood boiling. They were far too close for his liking. He needed to control this crowd. Now. The last thing he wanted was for the poor boy to wake up, and find everyone at the party gawking at him like he was some sort of entertainment. After a night like this, Regis wanted to provide all the best care for him. That is, if he could forgive them for being put under so much distress.

“Gladiolus, Ignis!” Regis boomed, voice rich with power.

Ignis lowered Prompto’s legs gently to the floor and stood at attention at the kings side, body still,ready for duty. Gladio came through the crowd seconds later, grumbling and pushing through like the others had to get into the center. He slapped his hands at his side, standing at attention. Amber eyes never once left the king.

“ Your Majesty!”

“ I want you to control this crowd. Take them away to the secondary room. Leave no one behind! Make haste!” Regis ordered.

“ Yes, Your Majesty.” They both bowed low and immediately got to work. 

Gladio’s voice shot through the room like a bullet, startling many of the guests, directing them away from the commotion, while Ignis led them to the outer doors, where many Glaives helped in during the chaos. Many of the guests grumbled with annoyance, while others followed obediently.

As the guests left, and the room became quiet, did Noctis feel like he wasn’t going to topple over, though he did still feel like crap. Scratch that. Worse than crap. His stomach stopped it’s churning as he kneeled down on the floor where Ignis sat just moments before, watching with hopefully eyes that Prompto would regain consciousness.

All he could do was wait quietly until medical help arrived while Clarus, and Cor worked diligently to get the prince stable while his father commanded various jobs to the surrounding Glaives. Shoes pounded against the stone floors as they ran from the room, sending vibrations throughout his body, making him dizzy.

Cor lay a hand over Prompto’s exposed chest, right over his heart, no doubt feeling the hammering from it underneath his ribcage. Noctis just prayed that it kept beating. Strong and true. 

A sudden strangled cough caught his attention, as well as everyone else. With a gasp, he peered down and saw Prompto trying to open his eyes. They fluttered, but fell closed again. He moaned weakly when he slowly shifted his head to the side, but was stopped by Cor, who held a firm grip under his chin.

“ Try not to move, Your Highness.” Cor ordered, though he was sure the boy would not have heard it.

The weakened prince let out a few more weak coughs, chest jolting forward each time. They sounded painful in his lungs. He raised a quivering hand up to his lips, hoping to wipe away the trail of spit that ran down the side of his mouth. He was close to, until Cor grabbed his hand and lowered it back onto his chest.

“ Its fine. Leave it.”

Prompto locked eyes with Cor , questioning him, like he was waiting for something. He opened his mouth, but all could be heard was a small groan, followed by a shallow cough. He tried again, but eyes grew wide when a series of coughs erupted from his throat. 

Everyone stepped up, panicking, though Cor managed to lift him up against his chest and thumped him hard on the back, hoping to clear his lungs.

“Your Majesty!”

“Finally.” Regis let out a sigh of relief.

Noctis turned to the sound, and much like his father, relief washed over his body when he saw three doctors running their way over. Long , white lab coats swayed with each step. One doctor Noctis knew very well, and had the most faith in, was carrying a large red bag, filled to the brim with medical supplies, while the other two carried a stretcher.

“ Excuse me!” She shouted, pushing her way through to get to the boy. Everyone obeyed without complaint, except Regis and Cor, who held firm in their spots beside the young prince as he lowered him back to the floor when the coughing fit had ended. The other two followed behind, wasting no time in getting the stretcher ready if need be. 

Noctis got up to his feet, and almost fell back down as his legs had difficulty standing on their own, due to them falling asleep. He groaned and the horrible tingling sensation like he was being punctured with hundreds of needles. With a shake of his head, he pushed it aside.

“ I was told the Niflheim prince collapsed. Yes?“ The doctor asked clearly as she brushed back sweaty bangs to lay a hand over Prompto’s forehead, taking his temperature as well as check his pulse.

“ Correct. “ Cor confirmed as he took a few steps back, allowing the doctor to do her job. 

"Anything else? Injuries? Anything at all?"

Cor shook his head. "Not that we are aware of."

She nodded respectfully and got to work, calling over her assistants who helped get the prince comfortable. A small pillow was tucked beneath his head, elevating it.

Everyone’s eyes were on the doctors who worked with such care towards the prince. Not that it ever mattered to them that he was from Niflheim. Their job was to treat anyone, regardless where they are from.  
She spoke softly to him as she worked, not wanting to scare him more than he already was. The poor guy. He could not catch a break could he? Blurry blue eyes watched intently, never leaving her hands. He answered all of her questions correctly, though in a tired and weak voice. 

Noctis rest a hand over his chest, feeling his hammering heart starting to slow as he let out a long and shaky breath. How magnificent it was to see the prince awake and responding in coherent sentences. He suddenly yelped, nearly jumping out of his suit when a hand tugged at his sleeve.

“ Come , son. Let’s go. We have no business being in their way.” Regis said, grunting as he got to his feet with difficulty. How old he felt at that moment, no one could ever know.

Without hesitation , Noctis gasped his father’s hands and pulled him to his feet. Had he heard his father correct? They were to leave? Just like that? It was crazy, even for his father. Maybe the fear was getting to him.

“ But what ab-“

" Come."

Noctis stayed rooted to the ground, almost fearful to move.

"Noctis. This is not for debate." Regis challenged.

" But, we can't leave h-"

Regis stood tall, back straight and looking as regal like a king must. The family ring nearly blinded him as he raised a hand to silence his son. “ There is nothing to worry about, Noctis. Prince Prompto is under watch from our best doctors, therefor , he will be just fine. We will only be in the doctors way if we stay here."

Noctis wanted to fight back. Really he did. After what had just happened, he was on high alert, ready to jump in and protect. Though it was not needed. His father was right. Prince Prompto was now in good hands with the doctors. No where else would be get better care.

“Fine “ He agreed, ignoring the smile he was given by his father. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Cor help Prompto up to his feet. Aside from himself, Noctis had never seen Cor be so gentle around children, let along the freaking prince of Nifleheim. Everyone knew how much he loathed the empire, and Niflheim as a whole. So why the sudden change? Whatever is was, It was weird,and also endearing.

Though still looking exhausted as ever, Prompto smiled up at him when Cor threw his jacket around the frail shoulders, covering his exposed chest from the cool breeze and to protect him from anymore embarrassment. As if that wasn’t thrown out the window by now. Their hands were locked tight together as he took his first few steps. He rested against the older mans shoulder, putting most of his weight in as he was guided to the doors by Cor and the doctors. Thankfully they didn’t need to use the stretcher. Just thinking about it was terrifying enough.

As the group left through the large doors, leaving both king and prince alone in the large room, did they wonder across the terrifyingly silent room. Never had Noctis been witness of such silence within these walls. It was positively unheard of. He even went as far as wincing when their shoes clicked extremely loud as it echoed off the walls. It sent shivers down his spine as it reminded him of nails being racked along a chalkboard. 

His father took him to one of the tables that was, as always, beautifully decorated with the best and fanciest dessert money could buy. And what made it worse, was that it was the table he had earlier stuffed his face with. While again, normally Noctis would have his face thrown at the table by now, his stomach churned angrily at the thought of eating. The contents of his stomach could be felt rising with each passing second. Anything else, and he would hurl.

“ Here.” Regis said, passing him a large chocolate cupcake.

Noctis’ eyes twitched as he took grasp of it, laying it in the palm oh his hand, and stood stone still. The longer he looked at the thick, frosty cupcake, the more he started to feel the sweat bloom all around his body. 

There was no way he was going to eat this. 

“ I’m fine.” He replied quickly.

“ Eat.”

No!

He shook his head unconsciously . There were more important matters to deal with. Did his dad not see that? He knew his dad was pushing on age quick, but this was a whole new level. Maybe his father should have gone with the doctors as well. His body was quick to push the nagging though into his brain. 

“Dad, I think we shou-“

“Eat.” He repeated, arms crossed over his chest as he gave his son a set look. 

It was unsettling to Noctis, who only received said look when he was normally in trouble. And boy did he know what he royally screwed up on.

He gulped nosily before putting the cupcake up to his lips, and took a large and unnecessary bite. It wasn’t his intention , it just happened. Curse his love for sweets, no matter how disgusted he was with them right now. It tasted like cardboard in this mouth. Why did his father have to give him the driest one out of the bunch? The gods cursed him for his foolish acts this night, and he was willing to take punishment without hesitation. But wow was this bad.

The pastry stuck to the roof of his mouth like it flat out refused to go down. How it put up a fight. With great difficulty, he swallowed, physically grimacing as it slid down his throat in a large clump. When it reached his stomach, he nearly gagged. The heaviness from not just from the treat, but also the guilt hit hard. Harder than it should have.

A bead of sweat slid down the back of his neck as he took many swift breaths, hoping to quell his stomach which now raged within his body. Another bite, and without a doubt, it would be on the marble floors. Without looking at the pastry, he tossed it towards the garbage can, not even looking if it landed inside. Never in his life would he thought he could do such a thing, but tonight was justified.

He suppressed the need to gag once more, hand hovering just over his mouth as sweat peppered his forehead. Breaths came in shallow and shaky. Was this how Prompto felt? It was disgusting. Not to mentioning terrifying. And what made it scarier was how his father stood perfectly still, rand resting firmly on his cane, showing no induction of him steeping forward to help.

Yep. It was payback alright. 

“ How do you feel?” Regis asked simply, voice void of any emotion. 

Well, he felt like shit. Honest to gods shit. He knew it, and he father knew it as well. So, why did he need to ask? To validate that he really did? Probably.

Swallowing again, he replied. “ Aside from being to hurl? Really bad. “

Regis nodded firmly and set his cane down gently on the chair beside him, and slowly pressed his head into his hands. A frustrated and exhausted sigh omitted from him. And really, it tore Noctis inside.

“ You own Prince Prompto an apology. “

Of course he did, and so much more.

“ Yeah. I know.”

“ I’m quite disappointed in you, Noctis.” He stated, pulling hands away from his face to give him son a stern look. 

Guilt rushed through his body once more, setting his stomach into a frenzy, and his heart pounding. His cheeks heat up something fierce. And he hated it. Never did he ever want his father to be disappointed in him. But you can’t overlook how poor of a job he played tonight.

Prompto was secretly crying out for help, and no one answered to his call. He should have done more as a prince, no, as a person to see past who and where he came from and helped. The clear signs of him being in discomfort were displayed on a fucking silver platter, and yet, he still chose to ignore it and focus on the negativity.

How he felt like such an asshole. No. THE biggest asshole. No wonder his father was so disappointed. He opened his mouth an inch, ready to speak, but Regis raised his hand in silence. 

“ But I am also disappointed in myself.” He sighed heavily, slamming both hands on the table a bit too hard, sending a stray glass tumbling to the floor. They flinched at the deafening crash, watching it shatter across the floor, but did nothing to clean up the mess. “ How we did not see this before hand is unsettling. It is out job to make sure our guests are comfortable. Tonight was supposed to be filled with fun and entertainment, not fear and regret. Unfortunately, Prince Prompto felt that this night. And we shall do what we can to restore those feelings.”

Noctis could not agree more. His father was right. So very right. They had a lot to do to make Prompto trust them. If he could, he would turn back time and stand by his side. If word went back to the emperor about this, war for sure would wage. He hopes that it doesn’t go that far, but knowing the emperor, he would find any excuse to.

“Dad, I w-“

“ What’s done is done, and we can learn from this. I pray Prince Prompto can forgive us for the way we treated him and he can move forward. I don’t want any Ill intentions against us in the future. “ Regis interjected. He let out a long breath, picked up his cane from the chair and got back to his feet with another groan. 

Noctis stepped up and took his father’s outstretched hand, holding it lovingly in his. He smiled as the warmth spread through his body, erasing some of the guilt that wracked his very soul. Though it still lingered. However, it fell soon after.

“ I feel the same way. That's why I want to make it up to him , dad.”

Regis nodded carefully as he took a step towards the door. Then another. He slowly led them to the majestic oak doors, one hand gripping his cane tightly, while the other held his sons hand softly. 

“ As do I, Noctis. As do I. But baby steps. Don't rush him. The first thing we can do is visit him in the infirmary. “

“Do you think they would let us see him so early?” he asked as he used his free hand to open the door. The difference between the room they currently occupied to the outer halls was drastic. The noise that assaulted their ears had them both wincing. Noctis even went as far as shoving his hand over his ear to stifle it to no avail.

The far end of the hallway was filled with people. Guests were milling about, chatting amongst themselves while caterers walked back and forth, serving drinks. It was like the party was just moved out here. The atmosphere was dreary, in a sense. It wasn’t filled with the excitement like it had been earlier. They quickly ignored them, placing no important as they headed down the opposite direction, towards the infirmary.

“ It has been some time. And besides, I believe young Prompto is feeling alright by now. If not, we can always come back tomorrow.” Regis replied, taking his steps in stride. 

All he could do was nod in agreement. He really wanted to see Prompto, to make sure he was well and recovering. To drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness, hoping their could be some way to piece back together their weak friendship , if you could say a friendship was even born. 

After no time at all, they came to an abrupt halt, startling him. His eyes grew wide when he came to realise they stood before the infirmity doors. His mind must have wondered for far too long to not notice.  
He gently let go of his father’s hand and pushed the door open, not waiting for an invitation. The lights from the room were blinding, making him squint his eyes for just a moment to get used to the sudden change. 

Inside, nurses and doctors went along their jobs, from the various students reading in the corner, or watching the doctors every move as they checked on the patients that filled the room. It was common for trainees to be sent to the infirmary due to injury during training, but that is not what he came here for.

His eyes scanned the room until they settled on the furthest bed from the door, and away from the other patients. There he saw Dr. Lidia, hunched over a bed, arm extended over a prone form. He swore he could see a speck of blond hair behind her.

Wasting no time, he quickened his steps and headed to the bed. He just hoped his steps were not too loud for the patients to cause a disturbance. That would be icing on the freaking cake; to be thrown out of the infirmary for making too much noise. He sighed mentally as the breeze felt nice against his body , drying the sweat that littered every inch of him. Or what must have felt like. 

He came to a halt when he reached the curtain that gave the young prince a form of privacy. A hushed whisper sounded from behind in a voice so gentle, one would mistake it being a mother talking to their children. It was sweet. His heart skipped a beat when the timid voice spoke up. Though still filled with exhaustion, it was stronger than it had been just an hour before. There was no trace of fear in his voice. It was good news! No, great news!

Did he make his entrance now? Or should he possibly wait? Did Prompto even wish to see him after what he had done? Probably not. Anyone with a brain would toss them aside, hoping to never catch a glimpse of them again.

“Ah! Prince Noctis! “

Noctis jumped, not even noticing as Dr.Lidia stood before him, eyes wide and bright like they normally did. Even though she was in her mid forties, she still looked as old as him. She folded her arms over her chest, smiling wide. 

“ Its so good to see you here!” She chimed, turning back to her patient and resting the back of her hand against his forehead, checking one last time for any signs of fever. Prompto had his eyes closed tightly, head resting against the white, fluffy pillows, letting the doctor do her job obediently.

“ Y-yeah. “ He stammered, completely devoid of words. “ I uh, came to stop by.”

Dr.Lidia giggled sweetly. “ That is so nice of you. Such a kind prince you are!"

" Uh, yeah."

" Well, as you can see, Prince Prompto is doing just fine. Just a few bumps along the way. No broken bones or injuries to be seen. So, nothing to worry about. I’m sure cookies and lots of rest will have him back on his feet in no time.”

All he could do was nod. It was like his head was on autopilot. He watched from the side as Dr.Lidia faced the other way and went back to making Prompto comfortable. She gently lay another thick blanket across his lap, adding to the impressive lump on top of him. His pillow was fluffed with skilled hands before she wrote a few notes on the clipboard at the foot of the bed.

“Well.” She cried, tapping her pen on the paper as she scribbled the last of the detail before clipping it to the bed. “ That seems to be about everything for now. I’ll stand aside and let you two talk a little more, yes?”

With a curt bow, she made her leave. Noctis nearly cried out in alarm, arm stretched out like he was trying to pull her back, but with no such luck. He watched as her long, brown hair swished back and forth with each jolly step. 

Off to the distance, he could see his father, standing next to Cor, who, much to his pure shock, was smiling at him. Was he seeing things? Cor was a man who hardly so much as twitched. So what caused this? And more importantly, Where had he been? It’s not like he had seen the man when they first entered. Cor was always full of surprises.

Pushing back all the questions in his head, he turned his back to them, and focused on the blond in the bed. Ever so softly,he took careful steps to the empty chair beside the bed, not wanting to wake him up if he actually was. Once he reached his goal, he took a seat, lowering a hand on the hard plastic before he sat down to make sure it didn’t squeak.

Thank the gods it didn’t. 

He let out the breath that was trapped heavily in his lungs. It felt refreshing and cleared his mind as he breathed anew. He focused his attention to the blond, who in all honesty, looked so much better. A colour that a human should posses. Not that deathly, sickly pale, but a gorgeous pale, with a hint of pink to dust his cheeks. He was still exhausted, he could clearly see, but it was a relief to know he was on the mend. Whatever Dr.Lidia did in that short amount of time was out of this world. He needed to reward her handsomely.

A collection of small coughs sounded from his left. He turned with lightning speed to find Prompto gripping his shirt tightly and struggling to rise himself off the bed to get into a more comfortable position for his predicament. Noctis gasped, leaning forward and placed a hand on Prompto’s back, raising him into an upright position, and held him gently, allowing him to cough freely. It sounded harsh against his lungs, much like it had before. He winced each time.

Just a moment later, the coughing fit stopped, leaving Prompto breathless. A low moan escaped from his lips when he gained his breath. Noctis lowered him down on the bed, eyes filled with concern. The moment Prompto’s head was lowered did Noctis see the large glass of water resting beautifully on top of the desk. It was just what Prompto needed.

He jumped to his feet, stomping his way to the table as he grasped the cup and passed it off to the blonds eager hands. He drank greedily, like he had been denied water for some time. The water was gone in seconds, and Prompto gave out a satisfied sigh, alongside a cough when he was finished. 

“ Thanks.” He croaked, giving Noctis a smile.

“ Yeah, No worries. I’m glad it helped you.” He smiled back. 

It felt good. So very good. Like his heart was going to burst through his chest good. Though, if that were to come true, death was certain, and that would be a bummer.

Prompto lowered the empty glass down to his covered lap,fingers running along the smooth surface nervously. His blue eyes would briefly glance upwards, like he was waiting for something, but the moment their eyes connected, they would drift back down.  
How it tore Noctis inside. Yeah he knows what he did was a dick move, but he came here to fix things. 

He hoped.

Slowly, to not scare the blond, he pried the empty glass from his hands ,ignoring the scared look he was given. He could feel it. Oh boy did he ever, however, he tried to not let him effect what he was doing. He was on a mission to please the prince. He got up from the chair and quickly went to the sink that stood just a few feet off from the bed and refilled it to the very top. The crystal clear water looked so appealing. Beautiful even. He returns just as fast and handed the glass to the blond, mouth smiling wide that it hurt.

Really hurt.

‘ Please take it.’ He muttered to himself.

Graciously, Prompto smiled back , taking the offering and drank the water in a single go. It felt like a weight was taken of Noctis’ shoulders with each gulp. It was like the gods had forgiven him. Prompto could have easily smacked or tossed the water away. He didn’t.

“ Thank you.” He repeated with more strength to his voice. The smile never left his face. Blue eyes sparkled, filled with happiness.

“ Sure thing.”

Prompto held the smile, but turned his head the other way. Noctis followed his gaze, confirming that his attention was on Dr.Lidia, who was currently doing her rounds to check on the other patient from across the room. She worked effectively and with such care, like any mother. She always had a soft spot for the prince, and no doubt wanted to give that proper treatment to Prompto as well. And boy did it work.

“So, uh.” He started, causing Prompto to face towards him, confused. “ How are you feeling?”

Prompto shrugged ever so slightly and brought a hand up to the corners of his eye, brushing away the stand hairs that danced along his face and tucked them behind his ear. 

“ I am better. Thank you. “

Alright. That Is a start.

“ That’s great to hear. I am glad you are feeling better now.” 

When Prompto never replied, he took this awkward moment to get his own drink. His throat sure felt dry. Stress did make one awfully thirsty. Thankfully the cups on the table were stockpiled high, like they never had the though of running out. The first cup went down easily, just like the second and third. When he felt like he had had enough, he twirled around, shoes squeaking loudly against the floors. 

As he made his walk back, he noticed the bundle of white and red clothes that lay on the floor by the bed. A giant rip from where Cor has cut through to free him, was in plain sight for all to see. Like it was a reminder of their failures.

Noctis swallowed.

The garbs were covered in dirt and bits of wine and food, if the many dark patches all around the clothing could tell him anything. The whites on the chest area were never going to get the stains out. Not even with the best detergents. All in all, the once beautiful royal attire was now reduce to a common kitchen rag.

Oh shit.

Well, hopefully they are able to replace such an outfit. Fat chance. The fabric alone is extremely hard to come by in lucis. The chances of finding it would be next to none. They could always make an emergency call to Solheim and import the material, but that would take days at best. Then to make it? Don’t even get them started. The intuitive design on the sash and cuffs alone were so detailed, even Ignis’ keen eye would miss details.

Oh, this was too much and gave him a headache the more he thought about it. Who knows how the Emperor would react to see his son, dressed in such formal Lucis clothing when he returned home. A heart attack for sure. And no doubt a raging empire knocking on the walls.

His stomach churned again.

“ Hey. So, I’m sorry really about your clothes.” He said hesitantly, carefully lowering himself into the chair and held his stomach. Thank the gods the clothes were out of sight. However, it did not make the guilt disappear.

Prompto shook his head and chuckled warmly, hands pressing into his stomach to hold himself together, which had Noctis staring at him like he was crazy. 

What the hell as going on? Was he laughing because he had a sinister plot planned for tarnishing the royal garbs? You could never know.

“ Oh, I never liked them anyways. I’m glad almost.” He cried out, throwing his head back, laughing louder now. The pink dusting his pale cheeks stood put more. Not of fever, but of amusement. 

Noctis’ eyes grew wide. Like, really wide. Like, ready to pop out their sockets wide. Was he serious? Was this really going on? There was no way.

“A-are you sure? Won’t the Empo- I mean, your dad get mad?”

Prompto stopped his laughing and shrugged. The pink still stuck to his cheeks, making him look flustered. “ Maybe. I can never really tell with him. He only expresses a few number of emotions, so I never try to guess. But to be honest, it was time for some new ones anyways. They were getting a bit too small, hence why I couldn’t breath well. Hopefully this will convince him that I need a larger size and am in fact growing!"

Don’t lie. Please stop lying! 

“ Weren’t they passed down and such?” 

Prompto pressed a finger to his plump lips, thinking. “Well sure. I mean, they are old and all, but they can always be mended. Anything can really.” He smiled warmly. “ I was always clumsy as a child, so damaging the clothes was never new. Just on the side, there is a large tear from when I was playing in the kitchen, got caught on a hook. The head chef was quite angry with me. Father never said anything about it, so I left it as is. How anyone could miss that is quite surprising.”

“Yeah?” Noctis smiled.

“ Oh yes!” Prompto agreed, grinning wide. Something sparkled in his eyes, something that Noctis had not seen the whole night. It was magical. “ You have no idea how many times I have ripped or dirtied the coat before while running or playing outside when I should not have been. It’s astonishing. Father is usually too busy to notice such adventures of mine. It’s just the maids were kind enough to keep their mouths shut and not tell him.”

Grinning himself, Noctis held onto every word the young prince spoke. Who knew Prompto was just as mischievous as he was. It was nice to hear him speak so casually, like he was not being forced to use proper speech. Yeah, he was a prince, but even they should be able to talk like a bunch of idiots!

“ Wow, I had no idea.”

“Yes. I would get so lost in thought, may it be reading or looking at my camera. I was famous for it in the castle. No one was surprised anymore. It was common for me to walk into walls and other people. Or trip over my own feet. Sometimes I would spill food over myself, as embarrassing as it is. I’m not called “Clumsy Prompto” for nothing!”

Noctis laughed hard to the point he was afraid he would start snorting. The images that clouded his mind of the prince in his various escapades had him in stitches. Who knew the freaking prince of Nifleheim was just like him? Or, just like any other teenage boy. Something deep in his mind clicked.

The laughing didn’t stop. In fact, Prompto joined in on the laughter, raising a pale finger to his lips to muffle the sound, but it failed. How refreshing it truly was to finally laugh genuinely. It was a beautiful sound. It carried an odd hitch in between breaths, but none the less, it was a laugh . Each passing second took that great weight off of his chest. It was just like how good friends would talk to one another.

Friends...

That word kept repeating in his mind, over and over for reasons Noctis would never know. The word sounded great. But could they? After everything they had been through? His father had wanted them to become close and form a bond. Would it benefit them? Sure, it would help with trades and politics for the future, and possibly make things easier between counties, but could Prompto trust him? If not, then Noctis would understand and let it go.

His heart refused to agree to such terms. It pounded painfully, not liking the words that sounded like giving up. He gave in. He would try to mend this. He had to. Firstly, to do such a thing, he needed to apologize. Otherwise, it was going to ruin him. His heart could only take so much.

“ I’m really sorry though.” He started, eyes filled with sincerity as he lowered his head in a bow.

Prompto stopped laughing once more and shut his mouth. Eyes lowered to the blankets bunched up around his hips, hands griped the material tight. “ I know you are.”

Noctis scoffed. “ Do you really?”

Lifting his head so their eyes could meet, Prompto nodded, pale lips broke out into a soft smile.“ I do. I can hear it in your voice, and by your actions. I can detect no lies when you speak. The words are true to your heart.”

Stunned, Noctis looked at Prompto like he was mad. How could he possibly pick that up? Most would assume one was being too friendly, then deem them creepy. But this? Never would he think the prince would be able to pick up on such emotions. And here he though all people from Niflheim were self- centered pieces of shi-

“ You even came to help me earlier at the party. King Regis was nice enough to stop by and chat as well, but , I was disheartened when he had to go. I know he is busy tending to other guests. I liked talking to him. His company made me feel at peace, and very welcomed. It's a good feeling." He continued, smile never faltering.

His father always seemed to make everyone feel welcome, no matter where they came from. On the few occasions the emperor actually did show, his father would push the negative thoughts of the man representing the enemy country standing before him and welcome them with open arms. How Prompto adored his father, and had him positively beaming was like a ray of light in that very dark tunnel.

“ Though when you left, I felt like I had done something wrong. “ Prompto continued hesitantly.

“ Because I didn’t trust you.” Noctis blurted. 

As if he had been struck by lightning, his body jumped, blue eyes widened at realizing what he had just said. It was like his brain had taken full control of his mouth and spoke aloud the words that plagued the back of his mind.

That’s it. He royally fucked up now. 

‘Just wait for it Noctis, that punch will for sure come.’ He moaned internally.

A soft chuckle wafted through the air like a gentle wave. It was not one of happiness, but of sadness and failure. It soon faded through the background noise just as fast as it came. Noctis bit his lip and looked at Prompto, waiting for the punch, or anything. Instead, Prompto did nothing.

“ I...I don’t blame you. Not at all. I know the world doesn’t like Niflheim all together. We have done some unforgivable things things. And my father...” He stammered and started playing with the hem of his thin shirt. “ He has changed so much these few years. I don’t know what has caused him to change so drastically. But nothing I say will reach him like it used to. It's as if he can't hear me no more."

Holding his breath, Noctis stayed silent, wanting for Prompto to continue.

“ I have tried my best to seek help for him, but nothing will come forth. The gods won’t hear me. Won't help. Why would they when we were ones to fell them? They dont need to put themselves in anymore danger than we already have."

" Prompto..."

" Besides, father will never take the help, even if I found it. His pride is too high to even think it for a second. But I dont want to lose my father." He whispered, hands shaking.

“ I’m sorry.” Noctis breathed, heart heavy.

Prompto said nothing to the response. He only continued.

“ I have heard many stories of the townsfolk, even staff members in the castle fearing him and the Magitek soldiers running about. They are carefully with each step to not upset him, as many things are easy to set him off. Everyone knows he is not well liked. And I don’t blame them either. Even I fear my own father now." He lamented, lowering his head, eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

Noctis sat speechless, unable to indicate the right words to help cheer him up. Could he say much else after what he had just confessed? How his heart bled for him. Maybe he could grab his dad who was clearly more qualified to sooth an aching soul.

“ I’m sorry.”

Prompto waved him off with a shrug and a lop sided grin. He blinked rapidly to wash away any evidence of the tears in his eyes. Unfortunately it did not work to his favour as anyone would be able to tell even from fifty feet away.

“ Ah, don’t be. I understand why you were on edge.But I promise to you now, I am not like my father. I want to help not just myself, but others. As prince, I want to build Niflheim’s image. It will be a stronger, peaceful country that it once used to be.” He said, placing a hand over his heart. “ That is what I truly want.”

Stunned, Noctis could not erase the stupid grin that was plastered on his lips. Prompto never stopped to amaze him. Every word he spoke fast from the heart, no, the soul. The words bled out like a song, waiting to be sung, and by the gods did Noctis want to help sing that song. 

“ I want that to. “ He confirmed, eyes trading out to the open window. Images of him and his father took form, looking happy and youthful . “ For all nations to come together as one. No more wars, no bloodshed and no tears. Every human deserves to live a happy and free life.”

Prompto clapped his hands together with delight. “ Exactly .”

They both grinned , happiness taking over their bodies. How perfect was it that both princes thought of the same goal: For world peace! It was like the gods had somehow convinced Prompto to go just for them to meet, so why did it take so long to do so? Was it fate? Well, whatever it was, it was a true blessing.

He needed to tell his father.

“ So, you will be here for the next few days, correct?” He asked as he lifted himself off the chair with a grunt. Sitting for so long does not do much to help the body. That was for sure. 

He stretched his limbs in all directions like a cat, moaning with each crack from the tips of his fingers all the way down to his lower back. The action felt like pure heaven, though Prompto grimaced uncomfortably with each crack. 

Noctis grinned apologetically as he headed to the other side of the room, filling up two glasses full of water for the both of them. Noctis was dying of thirst, and no doubt Prompto was appreciate the drink as well. He was recovering after all, not to mention Dr.Lidia would have the biggest cow one could possibly see if her patient was not given something as simple as water. He returned moments later and thrust the cup of water towards Prompto.

“ Yes I will be, as happy as I am to say.” Prompto agreed, smiling in thanks as he grasped the glass of water that was presented to him. He immediately took a long drink, throat bobbing with each gulp.

Taking a swift drink from his own cup, Noctis continued.” When Dr.Lidia gives you the ok, how about I show you around the Citadel? I don’t think being cooped up in your room or the infirmary would be the most pleasant of ways to pass the time.”

Prompto gasped, leaning forward with eyes lighting up even more so. “ Can you really? That sounds wonderful! I have only read about the citadel from books or my own father’s words. He never gave this place much justice, which is quite typical from him. But just standing outside was so captivating. I swear this building can reach the heavens!”

Chuckling, Noctis could imagine Prompto standing by the main gates outside, craning his neck so far back that it would most definitely snap in half just to try to see the top, but failing. Even he has to agree that the citadel was freaking tall. How his ancestors where about to construct such a building would always be a mystery. Or if he actually read history books, then that might answer some questions. 

“ I’m glad you are excited. There is a lot to show you. “ Noctis started. “ We can go to the library, or the message parlor. I think you deserve some down time after today. How about the swimming pool? That is always fun. Or perhaps the garden? I know it can b-“

“ Gardens?” Prompto interrupted with a gasp, thrusting his hands up against his chest.

Scratching his head, Noctis grinned. “ Yeah, we have a garden.”

With a cry if delight, Prompto jumped from his bed, feet trying to get up, but failed. His body still seemed a bit weak for such an activity. His actions didn’t seem to register in his brain, as his attention was solely on the promise of the gardens. Honestly, he looked like child who was being given the world’s biggest basket filled with candy.

“ Please! Can we go? I would love to see the gardens, Noctis. I love flowers, or any plant life.” He begged.

Noctis blinked. “You do?” 

Prompto nodded feverishly. “ Oh yes. Flowers are some of my favorite things to take pictures of, aside from animals that is. They come in various shapes and colours, so it’s always a new experience for me.”

This was entirely new. Though it was quite off for a prince to enjoy such things, especially photography. Did they even have that as a job in Niflheim? We’re the people able to express themselves in photos like people in Lucis did? 

“ You mentioned something about owning a camera before. So, do you take pictures often?”

As if he had spoken the magic words, Prompto chuckled, keeping his clasped hand close to his heart. “ Yes! I love taking pictures. It’s really a hobby of mine. I always carry my camera with me. You can always get the most amazing shots even in the more plain of spaces, you just have to really look to find it. Because it snows a lot back home, flowers are extremely rare to come by, even in spring, so whenever I get the opportunity, I take it. I try my best to take pictures of anything I can. To hold such memories until my very death helps me look at my past with a better light.”

Noctis sat stunned, mouth agape. He was amazed at how much passion when into each word. It was remarkable. Aside from Ignis’ never ending stories about well, everything, it was like a breath of fresh air to hear another’s passions come forth. Photography was truly Prompto’s calling. Too bad he was a prince, otherwise without a doubt he would be traveling the world for the perfect shot.

“ Wow. You really like photography. “ 

“That I do. “ He blushed deep, and tucked away a few stray golden hairs from his face. “ Photography brings out beauty, even in the most ugly of things. With each photo I take, I believe beauty will spread to all corners of the world. There still is some in Nifleheim, even though it will take a while for others to see it. But, one picture at a time I suppose. “

Now Noctis was very intrigued. His interest reached an all high and there was no way it was going down without seeing some of these pictures. “ Do you have any photos you can show me?”

“ Sure!”

Prompto reached over the side of the bed, fingers dancing along the tiled floor, looking for his bag, but suddenly gasped at the realization that his trusty bag was not at his side. Only the torn clothed remained. “I'm sorry. I normally have my bag with me at all times that it slipped my mind that I didn’t bring it to the ballroom. “

“ Hey, it’s ok. You can you show me tomorrow.” He reassured. 

“Alright.” Prompto chuckled. “ Normally my camera bag is tied around my hip, so I tend to even forget that it’s even there. I can't wait to show you tomorrow.”

Same with Noctis. The excitement was sure to keep him up tonight. He went to reply, when a soft sound came from his side. Turning, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the blond, who tried to hide the yawn with the back of his hand, but failed ultimately. The yawn was dramatically long and filled with exhaustion.

Noctis yawned himself, body following after the other. It was contagious. Blinking sleepily, he looked to the clock that hung a few feet away from the bed. To his surprise, the bright red numbers that lit up indicated it was just past one in the morning. Had they really been talking for close to three hours? How time literally flew by.

“ I think it would be best to call it a night. Tonight was very taxing for you, and I so believe you deserve a good night’s rest.” He suggested, stretching his arms over his head with a moan. 

“ Yes, I would like that very much. “ Prompto yawned again, unable to fight back the urge to sleep. His eyes started to close. Yep, he was going fast. 

Just when he was about to get up, Dr.Lidia walked up behind him, smile never let her lips. Her brown hair bounced around her shoulders as she bumbled around the bed. 

“ Prince Noctis, I’m sorry to interrupt, but it’s getting quite late.” She started, grabbing the clipboard from the bed and started writing on the papers like before. When she finished, she clipped it back to the cord and fixed the blankets that bunched about, and wrapped them around Prompto snuggly. “ I would like Prince Prompto to get some sleep. He had a busy day, and tomorrow I want him to be back on his feet.”

He got up from the chair to do another set of stretches. Thankfully it didn’t scratched along the floor and cause unnecessary noise.

“ Its alright. I was just leaving anyways.” He commented. 

He watched as Prompto was lowered back on the bed carefully by Dr.Lidia. He pressed himself into the mattress with a conten moan. Eyes closed tight the moment he hit the pillows. The fluffy mounds that cradled his head puffed around him, creating the perfect softness. Dr.Lidia tucked the blankets up to his chest and patted him gently on the head.

“ Perfect. If he is feeling better in the morning, I will send him back to his room.” She chirped.

“Alright.” He confirmed with a smile to the doctor before looking at Prompto. “I will see you tomorrow then, Prompto “

Yawning sleepily once again, he nodded. “ Yes. Good night, Noctis. And thank you.”

With that, Noctis took his leave and headed out the main infirmary doors, giving curt nods to the staff he walked by. Eyes scanned the area, and eyebrows rose when his father nor Cor or Clarus could be seen inside the room. Outside it was. To his surprise the men were not there either. So, with a shrug, he headed down to his bedroom as it was late. Even he was dead tired. His bed was calling him, as was the promise of soft pillows and warm blankets. Oh gods. If he didn’t stop, he might fall asleep in the halls. 

Fingers pulled at his tie, loosening the material around his neck and undoing the buttons on his dress shirt. How he desperately wanted to get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable, like his pajamas. Let’s just hope there isn’t anymore royals balls that require him to wear such attire. But who was he to kid?

He walked up the stairs slowly , careful not to trip himself and cause a ruckus. As he reached his corridor, he was shocked to see his father standing right beside his door, waiting patiently for his return. Now wide awake, Noctis jogged to his father.

“ Dad, what are you doing here?” 

At the sound of his sons voice, Regis turned, greeting him with a warm smile. Hands clasped onto the tip of his cane sharply. 

“Ah, son. I was wondering when you would return.”

Noctis stopped before his father as his eyebrow gave a great twitch. “ You didn’t answer my question, dad. Where did you go afterwards? How did the rest of the party go? And dad, it’s super late out. You should be asleep!”

Regis ignored his complains and opened the large doors to his sons room, inviting them both in.Noctis huffed out in annoyance at his father’s silence and followed after. As soon as he entered, he grasped his tie and threw it across his room, not even caring were it landed. Hopefully it landed in the fire place where it belonged and burned to a crisp. Never, had he ever wanted to see a tie for the rest of his life after what had just happened.

“ You will do well to pick that up later, my boy.” Regis threatened, giving Noctis a stern look.

Scoffing, he waved his father off.

“ Yeah, yeah.”

Nope. He would get Ignis to pick it up.

“So.” Regis started, taking a seat at in the empty chair at the desk. His cane was placed beside the wooden structure, standing tall at his side. “ How was your chat with Prince Prompto? I hope it went well. You were visiting for quite some time.”

“ Yeah. It went well actually.” He pondered.

“Oh?”

He sat heavily on his bed, body bouncing a few times until he came to a stop. He brushed his hand along the plush material, loving the cool, soothing feeling at the tops of his fingers. “ Yeah. It went better than I had expected. He was quick to forgive us, and was pleased to see me.”

“ I see. Go on, my son.” Regis smiled.

Oh, he did. 

“ He was easy to talk to after a while. And quite funny too.” He chuckled to himself, remembering sole of the lame joked that he came up with. “ Also, he promised to show me some of his pictures tomorrow. He spoke so well about his passion for photography.”

This caught Regis’ interest. Why, it was something that he would not have expected. 

“Photography?”

Noctis laughed at his dad shocked, and eager face. It’s not everyday that you get to surprise the king. But hey, there is always the day for new opportunities. If only he could do it more often, then maybe his dad will finally get the time to chill and relax like he desperately deserves.

Well...

“ Yeah!” he started, smiling wide. “ I was really confused as well when he first announced it. Who would have thought, huh?”

Regis stroked a finger across his beard. “ Yes.”

“ But, he did say that tomorrow he was going to show me what he has stored in his camera. He claimed many of them were taken back at home, in Niflheim. Even though I don’t know much about the place, and sure the pictures in books are accurate, I’m actually quite excited to see the ones he has. “ He said, twittering his fingers on his lap.

Oh yes. Books can be incorrect, however, due to the death of the Glacian those many years ago, the once lush lands of Niflheim were now a cold and barren land. While most would stay away from such lands, it did have its beauty. And who would do the job to find such beauty? Now Regis was intrigued to see some of these photos himself.

“ You have sparked my own waves of interest, my boy.” He agreed, leaning close to his son. “ I hope that young Prompto is kind enough to show me some of those photos myself. Perhaps we could frame a picture or two and hang them up along the walls.”

Noctis beamed, eyes wide. “ Yeah?”

“ Yes, my son.” Regis laughed. The pure joy on his sons face reminded him of when he was but a small child. How he missed the days dearly.

“ Sweet!” he cheered brightly. “ Prompto and I are going to the gardens tomorrow after lunch to take some photos, so maybe one of those ones will work out. I’ll ask him to see if he wants to. Also, we are going to head out to the message parlor to get spruced up and to the library and also-“

Regis couldn’t hide the shocked look as his son ran his mouth off. When had he became such a chatter box? It was like everything had disappeared the more Noctis’ mouth moved. The way he moved his hands around and how his body swayed and breathed with his words, it was like he was talking affectional about a close friend.

Friend. Ah yes.

That one word he used towards his son earlier that night at the party. Deep down he really wanted those two boys to get along and hopefully one day, to become friends. War was tearing countries apart, and a friendship between princes would help open the eyes of its people, and one day bring back peace to the world. Call him crazy, but that is what Regis true wants, as well as his son to have a friend who lives a very similar lifestyle.

If only his wife was alive to see him now. To see him growing into a respectful young adult who was putting his different aside to open up to the enemy country. He could feel the tears collect behind his eyes. 

“Well, it sounds like you two have quite the day planned. “ He acknowledged when his son finished his mountain of a speech. 

Noctis let out a breath. “ Yeah. More than what I am used to. I just hope I have the strength to do it.”

Damn him and his lazy body. Maybe after the message it will get him body pumped and going. Yeah right. He would be fast asleep the second they touched him. Perhaps Prompto too.

Regis rolled his eyes playfully.

“ Well, please don’t do anything that might be too taxing for him. He is still recovering and the last thing I need to hear is that he was injured for fell Ill again.”

“ I’ll take care of him, dad. Don’t you worry.” He confirmed, leaning back onto the bed to stare up at the ceiling . The old plastic glow in the dark starts still stuck up to he tip, just waiting for the lights to turn of at light up like the night sky. How he remembered find in out about them. It was like his own room was one with the stars.

“ I am very proud of you, son. “

Huh? 

Blinking, Noctis leaned forward, looking at his father in shock.

“ What? Why?”

Regis got up to his feet and walked slowly to the large window overlooking the city. It sure did look beautiful under the moonlight. If only moments like these could last forever.

“ I am proud because you have put all negative thoughts aside. Even though you felt discomfort by Prince Prompto's presence, you put that aside and helped him, even if it may be a little. And now, the more you speak of you’re conversation with the boy, the more I see yourself beaming with happiness. A wonderous change, might I add."

“ Dad.”

Not close to being finished, Regis continued. “ You are opening yourself up to a stranger you would otherwise show no respect for. You greatly care for him Noctis. I can hear it the way you speak of him. Not to mention willing to take the time to care for him until he returns. I’m sure he appreciates it, as well as I. And for that, is why I am proud of of you."

Gods. Every word spoken was like an arrow driving deep into his heart. Not in a bad way. But the way that makes you feel so good inside, you are sure to burst. The more he thought about it, the more he could see good of his actions, even though they were rocky at the start. But here we was, changing all that for the better. But what really struck home was knowing how proud he was making his father. That, meant the world to him.

“ Wow. Thanks dad.”

Regis chuckled before waving him off. “ You are welcome my boy. I know deep down you will become a fine king. Well now, before this old man starts crying about his boy growing up anymore than he has to, I’ll take this time to get out of your hair. I still have the guests to attention to.”

Noctis grimaced. The guests. They were probably wanting to know what had happened. So nosey. The lot of them. Then again, it was his job as king to make his presence known at such occasions.

“ And besides,” He added as he started taking his first few steps towards the door. “ You have a busy day tomorrow.”

“ Yeah. That I do.” He agreed, walking alongside his father. He held his hand out, hoping to help his father to the door without any troubles, but he was polity brushed aside.

Grinning, Regis looked at his son. “ I am not that old that I must be held by the hand from my own son. What would that make me look like?”

Noctis rolled his eyes playfully. “ An old man, you old man.”

“ Hey! Watch your manners, boy!”

They spent the next few minutes laughing. It was nice. Rare even, as being king and prince did not always have the schedule clashing together. Moments like these he would cherish until his final days. When the laughter died down, Regis took a step back carefully.

“ Well my son, I think it is best time to head to bed. I for one would want to get a good night’s rest so I’m not falling asleep during any meeting tomorrow. After seeing our guests to the door first that is. And besides, you know how the council gets.” He rolled his eyes playfully.

Oh, he did. All too well.

“ Ok. That sounds best.”

“ Perfect. “ He chimed, hand resting on the brass doorknob. “ Don’t forget to tell me about all the activities you two will be doing. It would be a shame for me to be skipped out, yes?”

Scoffing, Noctis lightly shoved his father on the shoulder, who fought back with laughter. “ Dad, your making us sound like little kids.”

“ Well, you two are children in my eyes.”

Nocis rolled his eyes. “ Sure. Whatever you say.”

He let out a sigh through his nose and leaned heavily on the door. Normally he would have been scolded for such posture, but noting was said. He watched as his father opened the door with a squeak and made his way just outside the line. 

“ Well my son, this is where I must say good night. I will see you in the morning.” He announced with a smile.

Smiling back, Noctis nodded. “ Yes. I agree. Good night , dad.”

“ Good night Noctis. Have yourself pleasant dreams.”

With that, Regis took his leave and hobbled down the velvet carpets. His trusty cane kept him upwards with each step. Though he was hitting on age, he still packed a serious punch. Noctis could still see it. He leaned deeper into the frame, never taking his eyes off his father until he rounded the corner. Only then did he turn back into his room.

He closed the door gently, loving the gust of air that brushed him in the face. He quickly tore off his party clothes and into something more suitable for bed before jumping into his lover that was his bed. He patted it affectionately before diving under the thick blankets and releasing a sigh of relief as he was surrounded by warmth and comfort.

If only he could spend the rest of his days being cocooned in this warmth. Then he would be in his own version of heaven. A man can dream. And hopefully he would be dreaming about him and his bed. Not in dirty ways mind you.

A yawn made its way out of his mouth as he shifted in the bed to find that perfect spot. The exhaustion of this crazy afternoon was taking its toll, and his body demanded rest. He wound give it to it in due time, but first, his mind wanted to run the show.

After all the chaos that had perspired, some good actually came from it. He truly believed for it to be yet another horrible night. While yes it did start out very rocky, the end results were more than he could have ever hoped for. His hate towards Nifleheim had gone down, just to a particular person mind you. And certainly not for the emperor. But still. Baby steps.

He was so excited for tomorrow. Like, really excited for once. Him and Prompto had so much planned, therefor, a promise of a good day. He couldn’t wait. But for now, he needed his beauty sleep in order to keep his promise with said activities. Otherwise Ignis would be dragging him by the feet come morning.

With another yawn, he turned over to his side and sunk deep into the pillows. Moments brushed by with ease as the gentle hands of sleep came to claim him, pulling him deeper into rest. He smiled knowing dreams would be pleasant tonight. Before he drifted off, one thought plagued his mind. Who knew that so many opportunities would have opened for not only his home, but another country as well, all because of a royal ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Edit** There WILL be a second chapter. See notes above for more info.


End file.
